The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to a video playback system allowing multiple mobile communication devices to control the same video decoder and related computer program products.
With the progress of internet, many video playback systems for transmitting content of videos through internet have been developed. In conventional applications, however, a content service provider only allots one remote control to each video decoder, such as a set-top box. Once the remote control is lost or damaged, the video decoder would be unable to be manipulated by the user.
Additionally, in the conventional video playback system where each video decoder is equipped with only a single remote control, protection passwords are typically configured for different video channels by the user in order to respectively set different video viewing authorities for different users (e.g., family members of different ages). For many users, however, it is troublesome to memorize and input the protection passwords, which usually causes inconvenience in watching videos.